Heretofore, numerous organic compounds which have fluorescent capabilities, i.e., the ability to absorb light of one energy wavelength and then remit light of a different lower energy wavelength, have found a number of practical uses such as in dye lasers, luminescent solar concentrators, fluorescent paints, inks, and other obvious applications.